Sharingan
http://i1108.photobucket.com/albums/h413/hossaim/th_200px-Sharingan_Triplesvg.png The Sharingan is the ocular jutsu of the Uchiha Clan. It grants the user a large array of ocular powers, which culminates with it's awakening of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan, Rinnegan , and lastly, Tsuki no me (Moon's eye). History The Sharingan was an ocular jutsu and bloodline trait of the Uchiha clan. According to Tobirama Senju, Sharingan is said to be awakened by an Uchiha's hatred, which naturally occurs when their bond with a special person is threatened.Naruto chapter 619, page 17 It is called a "special condition", triggered by a special chakra in the Uchiha's brain that reacts with their optic nerves. The Sharingan is thus a phenomenon that reflects the heart.Naruto chapter 619, page 17The stronger these feelings are, the stronger the Sharingan becomes.Naruto chapter 619, page 18 This ultimately culminates in the awakening of the Kaleidoscope Sharingan.Naruto chapter 619, page 19 In their warring days, the Uchiha were famous for their all-seeing ocular powers, unparalleled chakra, and Fire-style jutsu, to dye the battlefields in crimson with flames. With their overwhelming, distinguished ocular jutsu, the Uchiha subdued shinobi groups one after the other.Naruto Databook 3 page 194 Abilities The Sharingan principally has the power to read and defeat all sorts of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu.Naruto chapter 12, page 5 It is able to perceive chakra in various colors, allowing the user to see otherwise hidden obstacles.Naruto chapter 360, page 14 It has an ability to read movements, allowing the user to later imitate these movements, which include taijutsu or weaving signs.Naruto chapter 360, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 68, page 13 The user can easily counter an opponent's movements thanks to this ability''Naruto'' chapter 596, page 11, which later culminates in being able to even see movements ahead of time.Naruto chapter 230, page 8, or even execute an apponent's jutsu at the same time or even before the opponent themselves can.Naruto chapter 15, pages 14-15''Naruto'' chapter 587, page 11 The most famous user of this ability to copy movements, particularly ninjutsu, is Kakashi Hatake, who has copied over 1,000 jutsu.Naruto chapter 12, page 6 Although the Sharingan can copy weaving signs and other body movements, the user still needs to be physically capable to perform the ninjutsu or taijutsu they copied.Naruto chapter 68, page 13 For this reason, the Sharingan does not allow it's user to use techniques that require a specific genetic trait.Naruto chapter 316, page 8 The Sharingan has an ability called the Saimingan, which is it's ability that allows it to cast ocular genjutsu, a form of sight-based hypnosis. It is from this ability that it's ocular genjutsu such as Tsukuyomi are born.Naruto Databook 2, page 252 This hypnosis can cause a wide range of effects.Naruto chapter 456, page 8''Naruto'' chapter 345, page 8''Naruto'' chapter 540, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 588, page 8 The Sharingan has the ability to allow it's original owner to see the images of their Sharingan if it is implanted in another shinobi.Naruto chapter 604, pages 16-18 Gaining this ability may require the original owner to possess Senju dna.Naruto chapter 604, page 14 Lastly, the Sharingan can awaken additional ocular powers, such as the Kaleidoscope Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Tsuki no me (Moon's eye).Naruto chapter 257, page 7 Ocular jutsu *Genjutsu: Sharingan *Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change *Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes *Izanagi *Izanami Users *Madara Uchiha *Izuna Uchiha *Kagami Uchiha *Fugaku Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Shisui Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Kakashi Hatake *Danzo Shimura References